This disclosure generally relates to tools for characterizing fluids present in hydrocarbon wellbores. In particular, this disclosure relates to a formation fluid analysis tool that includes an integrated computational element (ICE) and a band pass filter fabricated on the same substrate.
When performing subterranean operations in wellbores, it is often desirable to obtain information about the subterranean formation, including information regarding the fluids present in the formation. During sampling and testing the formation, for instance, formation fluid may be passed by a formation fluid analysis tool that includes an integrated computational element (ICE) (e.g., a tool incorporated on a wireline formation tester). An optical source may be configured to direct its light at the formation fluid such that the light is the directed toward the formation fluid analysis tool, which may be designed to measure responses from the formation fluid as a function of the wavelength of the optical source (e.g., as a function of optical wavelength). The data collected by the formation fluid analysis tool may be analyzed for estimation of fluid properties such as fluid composition, density, or viscosity.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.